This invention is directed to a strap extender and tensioning system adapted for coupling a pair of opposing objects in a tension loaded condition. In particular, the subject invention is directed to a strap extender and tensioning system where a strap may be extended to a predetermined length, secured to opposingly located objects and the strap tightened to provide a tensile loading therebetween.